


Monsta X Pack Life

by Hetalia1912



Series: Kpop Pack Life [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chae Hyungwon, Alpha Lee Jooheon, Alpha Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Changkyun-centric, M/M, Multi, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Wonho, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Polyamorous Pack, Protective Pack, Wonho-centric, Work In Progress, beta kihyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Monsta X Ensemble/Monsta X Ensemble
Series: Kpop Pack Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804849
Kudos: 6





	Monsta X Pack Life

**7:35 AM**

As usual Changkyun wakes up to screaming coming from the living room.Sighing,he sits up and checks his schedule. _Nothing today._ He thinks. _Guess today's a break day._

A few seconds later,the door to the room opens and a scent of oranges fills the room,telling Changkyun that Kihyun has walked in.


End file.
